


Время чудес

by Thurisaz7



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurisaz7/pseuds/Thurisaz7
Summary: Близилось Рождество — время, когда люди верят в чудеса и в предпраздничной суете надеются на лучшее, строят планы, осаждают магазины в поисках подарков для близких и друзей.Баки готовился встречать его в одиночестве и не унывал, но что если чудеса действительно случаются?





	Время чудес

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Little Queenie
> 
> Фик был написан к Новому Году.  
> (Всех с Новым Годом! Желаю всем, чтобы сокровенные мечты и желания исполнялись, а близкие были рядом.)

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

В квартире раздавалось мягкое и мелодичное пение Фрэнки Валли «Мне глаз от тебя не отвести», и Баки наблюдал за снегом из окна, выжимая тряпку для мытья. Кто-то бы сказал, что он любитель ретро, но на самом деле он слушал песни тех, чья популярность набирала обороты тогда, когда ему хорошо так перевалило бы за пятьдесят лет.

Эта зима была снежной, но теплой и безветренной. Близилось Рождество — время, когда люди верят в чудеса и в предпраздничной суете надеются на лучшее, строят планы, осаждают магазины в поисках подарков для близких и друзей.

Баки тоже решил не слишком отставать от всех и начал подготовку к Рождеству. Он затеял неторопливую уборку в своей квартире. Встречать праздник ему предстояло в одиночестве, скорее всего, но он не унывал. У него давно не было возможности встретить Рождество, а теперь он может провести его как самый обычный человек — разве уже это не чудо?

Воодушевленный, он составил список покупок, прикинул, где можно найти небольшую живую елку или выбрать искусственную. Раз решил праздновать, то по всем правилам. Ему осталось только закончить с мойкой окна, наблюдая за мелькнувшим среди снежных туч кораблем «Милано»…

Подождите, «Милано»?

_You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Баки подумал, что ему померещилось, и еще несколько минут смотрел на небо. Не могли Стражи Галактики быть сейчас здесь, потому что… Придумать причину он не успел — раздался нетерпеливый стук в дверь, а потом наступила тишина, впрочем, почти сразу нарушенная трелью звонка.

— Звонить надо, а не ломиться в дверь, — донесся голос Квилла.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю тебя тут жить, — язвительно сказал Ракета.

Баки подошел к двери, не веря своим ушам, но дверь открыл сразу и ошеломленно замер — вся команда Стражей была в сборе и стояла прямо перед ним. Мантис скромно помахала ему рукой.

— Привет, Барнс, не ожидал? — усмехнулся Ракета. — Ну и лицо у тебя сейчас, будто диковинку увидел.

— Одну он сейчас точно видит, — поддел его Квилл.

— Успокойтесь, — вмешалась Гамора.

— Я есть Грут.

Баки, наконец, отмер и обрел дар речи.

— Ребята, что вы здесь делаете? Что-то случилось?

— Расскажем, если пропустишь, — заметил Квилл.

— Я все объясню, — неожиданно за спинами Стражей Галактики появился Тор и тепло улыбнулся так, как он это умел. — Здравствуй, Джеймс.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive_

И снова Баки замер, не в силах ничего сказать. Он просто смотрел на Тора, чувствуя, как его наполняет особый порыв восторга и нежности, словно он увидел перед собой чудо и одновременно хочет взлететь к самому небу.

Он еле сумел одернуть себя, мысленно ругаясь, что ведет себя как юнец и забывает о правилах гостеприимства. Встретившись с понимающим и немного мечтательным взглядом Мантис, Баки волевым усилием взял себя в руки и пропустил гостей. Дракс зашел последним с задумчивым видом, пропустив впереди себя Тора.

— Что с ним? — спросил Баки, проследив весь путь Дракса из прихожей к дивану, на который он сел, продолжая о чем-то думать.

— Я рассказал ему про Санту-Клауса и его упряжку с оленями, — сказал Квилл. — Он очень заинтересовался и хочет найти его, но по пути мы увидели минимум двоих наряженных в костюмы Санты… Еле спасли ребят от него.

— Понятно, — Баки надеялся, что Дракс потом не будет бегать по всему городу и искать настоящего Санту-Клауса. — Прошу меня извинить, я не ждал гостей.

Гамора пожала плечами и отошла в сторону. По ее грустному виду и отсутствию Небулы было ясно, что настроения у нее нет. Грут продолжал играть в приставку, не обращая ни на кого внимания.

— Не беда, мы поможем, — сказал Квилл. — Давно хотел отпраздновать Рождество!

Баки заметил долгий взгляд Тора, прежде чем тот ушел на кухню.

— Иди уже к нему, — сказал Ракета. 

— Мы тут сами справимся, а вы поворкуете немного. Только недолго.

— Конечно. Не хочу вернуться и узнать, что ты лазал в моем арсенале, — сразу напрягся Баки.

— Ой, да не нужен мне твой арсенал, у меня своего навалом. Правда, Квилл?

— Ты не тем глазом подмигиваешь, чувак, — сдал его Квилл и обменялся взглядом с Баки под ворчание Ракеты. — Я присмотрю за ними.

Баки кивнул и пошел на кухню, не слушая легкую перепалку между теми двумя. Его можно понять — он так хотел увидеться и поговорить с Тором.

_You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Тор еще в прихожей снял и аккуратно повесил свой плащ, а сейчас стоял у окна, облаченный в облегченные доспехи, обнажающие его сильные плечи, и наблюдал за падающими крупными хлопьями снега за окном.

Баки чуть было не бросился к нему в объятия, когда он повернулся к нему и улыбнулся такой солнечной улыбкой, которой можно растопить любой лед. Тор развел руки в стороны, принимая его в свои объятия, крепко обнял, а потом сам прижался губами к губам.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — выдохнул Баки, едва оторвавшись от его губ.

— Это чувство взаимно, мой Джеймс, — сказал Тор. — Я хочу попросить прощения за мое долгое отсутствие и этот сюрприз. Думаю, ты меньше всего ожидал, что мы все к тебе ввалимся, но так получилось. Видишь ли, — он потянул его за собой, намереваясь присесть за стол, и взял Баки за руку, — они заглянули ко мне, а я как раз собирался отправиться к тебе. Квилл загорелся идеей встретить Рождество и показать всем Мидгард. Терру. Неловко получилось, прости.

— Всё в порядке. Они же тоже наши друзья. Мне осталось подумать, как обезопасить от Ракеты свой арсенал и следить, чтобы он не покушался на мою руку, а с остальным разберемся, — Баки был так окрылен чувством счастья, что смотрел на все оптимистично. — Для меня главное, что ты здесь.

— Ты готовился к празднику, — заметил Тор. — Я рад за тебя.

— Я подумал, что стоит устроить праздник…

— И мы тебе во всем поможем.

— Даже не знаю, — усмехнулся Баки. — Наши друзья уж очень приметны.

— У них есть голографическая маскировка. Ракета все рассчитал, — ответил Тор. — Не беспокойся, ничто не испортит Рождество. Поверь мне.

— Я верю тебе, — просто ответил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от лица Тора. — Верю, — повторил он, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare_

Если сначала Баки еще испытывал некоторые опасения, то потом расслабился и наслаждался атмосферой праздника. Ему показали работу голографической маскировки, превращающую Мантис, Гамору и Дракса с виду в обычных людей. Квилл особенно внимательно смотрел на новый облик Гаморы и встречал ее раздраженный взгляд. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но отношения между теми двумя снова переживали не лучшие времена.

По негласному решению, Баки решил взять с собой за покупками Мантис, Дракса и Квилла, чтобы Гамора оставалась дома и присмотрела за Грутом и Ракетой. Тор, разумеется, тоже шел с Баки.

Больше всех воодушевлена была Мантис, которую переполнял восторг и общая атмосфера праздника. Она с интересом все рассматривала, останавливалась у витрин и с любопытством замирала у зеркал, не привыкшая к своему человеческому облику.

— Я довольно… симпатичная, — сказала она.

— А по мне — сущее убожество, как и я, — проворчал Дракс, глядя на свое отражение с неодобрением.

— Думаешь? — огорчилась Мантис, но тут ее привлек веселый смех на катке. — Что это?

Баки рассказал ей про зимнюю забаву и вид спорта землян, чем сильнее разжег ее любопытство. Она робко поинтересовалась, может ли научиться кататься, а Баки не видел причин для отказа. Почему бы им всем не потратить час-другой на каток?

Спустя время выяснилось, что у Мантис природный талант кататься на коньках.

— Она потрясающая, — сказал Баки, наблюдая за тем, с какой легкостью и изящностью Мантис рассекает по всему катку и пробует вращения.

— Да. Мне до нее далеко, — улыбнулся Тор, проезжая рядом с Баки.

— Я бы не сказал. Ты довольно быстро подучился, хотя я подозреваю, что ты немного хитришь и как-то используешь свою магию… Тор! — он не ожидал, что ас резко развернется, подхватит его и, пользуясь тем, что посетители катка больше смотрят на Мантис, поднялся на несколько сантиметров надо льдом и закружил Баки.

Квилл только вздохнул, посмотрев на них, и подъехал к сидевшему у бортика катка Драксу.

— Не получается?

— Каждому свое, — сказал Дракс, глядя на Мантис. — Она удивительная.

_The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

Перед возвращением домой они зашли в торговый центр и купили елку. Дракс спрашивал, почему нужно наряжать именно елку, но Баки считал, что не стоит углубляться в историю традиций праздника, которые были не такими уж и невинными. Мантис же с восторгом выбирала елочные украшения, пока Квилл бродил в других отделах и что-то задумчиво присматривал.

Баки продолжал сверять по списку, все ли они взяли, стараясь при этом не упустить из виду никого из друзей. Перечень был почти весь выполнен, оставшуюся часть можно закупить позже, а вот последний пункт вызвал у него сомнения.

— Фейерверки.

— Ракета сказал, что сам об этом позаботится, — с безмятежностью ответил Тор, который ходил довольный и сам сиял, как новогодняя лампочка.

— Надеюсь, что он не разнесет полквартала, — проворчал Баки. — Мне тут жить еще потом.

Тор не сразу ответил и чуть наклонил голову набок, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Я хотел с тобой кое о чем поговорить после праздника.

— Можем и сейчас.

— Нет. Нас могут в любой момент прервать, а мне нужно время, чтобы решиться спросить тебя. Не хочу случайно все испортить, — вздохнул Тор, запуская пальцы в свои отрастающие волосы.

— Вот теперь я точно буду об этом часто думать, — с мягким упреком сказал Баки.

— Не нужно думать сразу о плохом.

— Я всегда был реалистом, Тор.

Тор собирался ответить, но случилось то, о чем он предупреждал.

— Никто Дракса не видел? — вклинился в разговор Квилл.

Баки переглянулся с Тором. Мантис уже подошла к ним, держа корзину с выбранными елочными украшениями, а Дракса поблизости нигде не было.

Впрочем, долго им искать его не пришлось — рядом раздались возмущенные голоса, среди которых особенно отчетливо был слышен голос Дракса, и все поспешили туда. Никого не удивило, что его пришлось оттаскивать от бедного «фальшивого Санта-Клауса», что до глубины души возмутило Дракса.

— Я и не думал, что он так болезненно это воспримет, — вздохнул Квилл. — Чувствую себя так, словно разрушил мечту ребенка.

_But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real_

Дома приготовления к празднику шли полным ходом, если не считать того, что Грут отвлекся от приставки и пытался заменить собой елку. Отбирать у него елочные игрушки и уговаривать не нарушать традиции землян оказалось непросто. Ракета тоже не отставал, развесив венки омелы в самых неожиданных местах квартиры. Баки подозревал, что сделано это отнюдь не для того, чтобы растопить между Квиллом и Гаморой лед, а потому что Ракета решил оторваться на всех.

Тор же, напротив, был доволен, нарочно возникая рядом под омелой, хотя как будто Баки был нужен повод. Он бы сам его зажимал без всяких венков с омелами, но старался держать себя в руках. Пусть они стотысячный раз будут в курсе об их отношениях, но Баки не хотел их демонстрировать. Ему и так было не просто сдерживаться за двоих.

Он посмотрел на весело смеющегося Тора, который переговаривался с Грутом и забирал у него елочные игрушки, отдавая взамен обмотаться гирляндой. Когда-то он меньше всего мог представить, что его внезапно нахлынувшие чувства найдут взаимность. Они оба из разных миров, и Баки был готов тихо наслаждаться чувством тепла, которое в нем появляется при виде Тора. Он не ждал от него ничего; он бы довольствовался быть просто другом. Они и были сначала друзьями.

Словно почувствовав, Тор посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Баки послал ему ответную улыбку и снова расслабился. Переведя взгляд, он увидел, что Квилл придерживал стремянку, пока Гамора развешивала гирлянды, и специально вел туда, где висела омела.

— Ты ничуть не изменился, Питер, — по ее тону было ясно, что она тоже поняла, в чем был план.

— А что мне делать, если ты не хочешь поговорить?

— Просто оставь меня в покое и прекрати держать стремянку, — раздраженно ответила Гамора.

— Я за тебя беспокоюсь, между прочим!

— Тогда сам закончишь, — Гамора спустилась на пол и отдала ему часть гирлянд.

— Я мог и не держать _твою_ стремянку! — бросил ей вслед Квилл.

Баки вздохнул. Когда-то он тоже избегал разговора, разве что другим способом, но Тор смог все понять и обойти его барьеры. Меньше всего он считал себя подходящим для роли сводника, хотя в прошлом веке пытался им быть. Тогда он мог уверенно сказать, что достаточно неплохо разбирался в амурных делах, но в новом веке понял, что сильно отстал в этом вопросе.

Но скоро Рождество, а это время чудес и исполнения желаний.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

— Не расскажешь, что между ними произошло? — спросил Баки, когда удалось остаться с Тором наедине под предлогом выбросить мусор.

— Размолвка у них была еще до того, когда они присоединились ко мне, — ответил Тор, наслаждаясь зимним воздухом.

— А Небула? Где она?

— Как я понял, у нее были свои причины покинуть их и не выходить на связь.

— Это тоже причина для размолвки?

— Возможно, — Тор внимательно посмотрел на него. — Хочешь им помочь?

— Насколько получится, но я опасаюсь все испортить, поэтому взываю к твоему опыту, — проворчал Баки.

Тор рассмеялся и размахнувшись, бросил плотно упакованные пакеты в контейнеры, прежде чем развернуться и увести Баки подальше, чтобы обнять.

— В юности я не был сдержанным и ошибки совершал даже после взросления. Что я понял лучше всего — нужно всегда оставаться честным. С самим собой и с другими. Не все могут прямо сказать, что думают и чувствуют.

— Понимаю, — вздохнул Баки.

Тор немного помолчал, а потом поправил на нем шарф.

— Они сами разберутся.

— Наверное, ты прав, — Баки посмотрел на него, любуясь тем, как снежинки на время застывали на его золотистых волосах, а потом таяли. Он мог бы часами не сводить свой взгляд с Тора.

— Что не мешает нам немного подтолкнуть их друг к другу.

— Как?

— Об этом не беспокойся. А сейчас я хочу побыть только с тобой, — сказал Тор, наклоняясь к губам.

Баки мысленно согласился с ним, отвечая на поцелуй и крепко обнимая Тора. Сейчас для него весь мир перестал на время существовать.

_I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

Он всегда замечал, что при приближении праздника время ускоряется. До вчерашнего дня Баки был уверен, что встретит Рождество в одиночестве, которое отнюдь не было ему в тягость, но гораздо счастливее ощутил себя, стоило появиться Тору. Теперь же время словно ускорилось. Он даже не мог вспомнить, что было сегодня утром, но зато прекрасно помнил ночь.

Они задержались и почти полночи гуляли по наряженному к празднику городу. Разноцветные гирлянды и затейливая иллюминация на зданиях ярко сияла и весело переливалась всеми цветами; то тут, то там можно было встретить снеговиков и снежные крепости. Тор тоже захотел слепить своего снеговика, а Баки был не прочь поддержать, вспоминая заодно свое детство.

К созданию снеговика Тор отнесся со всей ответственностью и деловитостью, скатав основной гигантский шар ростом с себя. Баки смеялся, наблюдая за ним и заодно, чтобы никто потом не видел, как Тор скатал следующие части конструкции и уже на лету их устанавливал. Еще несколько финальных штрихов в поисках самых больших веток для рук, носа, глаз и улыбки — и исполинский снеговик возвышался посреди парка.

Баки сфотографировал Тора у его творения на память, а потом повел дальше, посматривая на его довольное лицо. Ас пообещал, что потом еще слепит несколько таких в виде созданий, которые обитают в других мирах.

Когда они вернулись, все уже спали, разместившись кто куда. Между спящими на матрасах на полу Гаморой и Квиллом с легкостью мог поместиться еще один человек, но никто из Стражей не стал ложиться между ними. Не сговариваясь, Баки достал другое одеяло, а Тор легко сдвинул их матрасы поближе друг к другу, не потревожив их. Сквозь сон те двое придвинулись друг к другу.

Хитро переглянувшись, Тор и Баки прошли в другую комнату и легли спать.

_Oh, baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you_

Днем подготовка продолжилась с удвоенной силой и не без первых потерь среди елочных игрушек. Отправив Квилла с Мантис и Тором в магазин, Баки старался приглядывать за Ракетой, уже подловив его один раз за попыткой подобраться к скрытому тайнику с оружием и дважды за созданием бомбы, и озвучив, что не допустит в своей квартире производство чего-либо мощнее средней хлопушки с конфетти.

Ракета в ответ закатил глаза и позвал с собой Грута проверить «Милано» и заодно доделать то, что хотел, без надзора с стороны.

— Гамора, не поможешь? — попросил Баки, собираясь сдвинуть заранее столы на завтра.

— Да, конечно.

Он мог сам это сделать без труда, но сейчас представился шанс поговорить с ней без свидетелей. Дракс все равно сидел и смотрел по телевизору фильм «Один дома» про приключения сообразительного мальчика Кевина и громко хохотал.

— Мне жаль, что Небулы здесь нет, — забросил удочку Баки. — Но я уверен, что у нее были причины, и может, она еще прилетит.

— Не знаю, — вздохнула Гамора.

— Скажи, тебе здесь неуютно?

— Нет. Поверь, я рада увидеться, мне интересна Терра, — ответила Гамора. Немного помолчав, она продолжила: — Рада, что Квилл встретит Рождество там, где родился.

— Только это не его родной Миссури, — улыбнулся Баки. — Но он очень хотел, чтобы близкие разделили с ним его радость. Он переживает за тебя, Гамора, ты ему очень дорога, — мягко заметил он. — Я уверен, что вы сами разберетесь, просто сказал, как есть. Мне тоже было не так просто раскрыться. Я понимаю тебя.

Гамора внимательно посмотрела на него. Баки не ждал, что она сразу прислушается к его словам. Уж не ему ли знать, как нелегко поверить, что ты кому-то нужен.

Что ты достоин любви.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказала она.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Баки с нетерпением ждал Тора с остальными. Когда они все вернулись из магазина, он по задумчивому лицу Квилла понял, что Тор, в свою очередь, поговорил с ним, и словно в подтверждение его мыслей, ас ему хитро подмигнул. Забавно, что когда-то Квилл был готов приревновать Гамору к Тору и с особым облегчением узнал, что ему опасаться нечего.

Гамора подошла к Квиллу, предлагая помочь разобрать покупки. Тор невзначай прошел мимо и слегка подтолкнул Квилла к ней. Да, первый шаг всегда трудно делать. В свое время Баки сделал это больше из отчаянной решимости, а оказалось, что Тор просто выжидал, опасаясь, что его действия могут показаться Баки как давление на него.

— Я так понимаю, что теперь мы можем расслабиться и за всех порадоваться? — спросил Тор.

— Да, — негромко ответил Баки. — Но радоваться я буду позже, когда проверю, что Ракета с Грутом делают в «Милано».

— Зачем?

— Их давно нет. Хочу убедиться, что Ракета не готовится завтра разнести полквартала, — проворчал Баки. — И я не параноик.

Тор только усмехнулся, поймав предупреждающий взгляд.

— Что?

— Нет смысла за ними идти, — сказал Тор, кивнув в сторону вернувшихся Ракеты и Грута.

Те двое шли, как ни в чем не бывало, и сколько бы Баки не бросал подозрительные взгляды, Ракета был не только невозмутим, так еще и помощь предложил по дому. Квилл же, наоборот, сказал, что ему нужно настроить что-то в «Милано» и ушел туда один, несмотря на вопросительный взгляд Гаморы.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much_

Наступивший день Рождества проходил быстро. Они не следовали всем традициям, потому что суматошно готовили все к столу под рождественские песни и переговаривались, а потом расселись за стол, покинув его ближе к вечеру. Баки чувствовал себя как среди большой семьи, а ведь это далеко не полный состав.

На улице они устроили снежную баталию, и Баки мог уверенно сказать, что с особенным рвением команда пыталась расстрелять снежками Квилла, но тот в долгу не оставался. Мантис преимущественно пряталась, но успевала коварно метнуть снежок, в то время как Дракс шел на таран. Ракета и Грут объявили войну против всех.

Неожиданно прилетевший ком снега отвлек Баки от наблюдения и чуть не сбил его с ног. Такую наглость мог себе позволить только один — Тор невинно смотрел на него, готовя метнуть уже снаряд поменьше. Ас выглядел слишком довольным собой. Вызов принят!

Баки бежал за ним и со снайперской точностью обстреливал увесистыми снежками, получая в ответ комья снега, но не сдавался. Подгадав момент, он подбежал к Тору и сбил его с ног. Конечно, ас скорее поддался ему, но потом лежал с не менее довольным видом. Баки рассмеялся и сорвал с его губ поцелуи, встречая сияющий взгляд. А потом снова, и снова, и снова.

Когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга и вернулись на место побоища, то не могли найти Гамору с Квиллом. Все решили оставить эту пару наедине, где бы они ни были, и заняться лепкой снеговиков. Баки улыбнулся, представив удивление горожан и восторг их детей при виде невероятных снеговиков в виде космических существ из других миров.

Вернувшись домой, они обнаружили танцующих медленный танец Квилла и Гамору. Во второй раз все единодушно решили оставить их наедине и пойти к «Милано» посмотреть на заготовленные фейерверки.

_I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm the lonely night  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say_

Еще в детстве мать говорила ему, что Рождество — время чудес и исполнения желаний. Баки верил этому больше, чем в Санта-Клауса, потому что то, что делали Барнсы-старшие для своих детей в тяжелое время — было настоящим чудом. Он тогда не мог представить, что будет вспоминать об этом с особой нежностью и отголоском боли.

Когда на фронте все уже понимали, что победа близка и праздновали Рождество, Баки поверил, что без чуда не обошлось. Он тогда не знал, что это Рождество для него последнее в том веке.

Сейчас он видит, как Квилл дарит Гаморе свой подарок в виде открывающегося кулона для фотографий и с непривычной серьезностью на лице что-то ей говорит, а потом она сама обнимает его.

Баки был рад за них, но и ему оставалось кое-что выяснить.

— Может, скажешь мне, о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? — спросил он Тора.

— Для начала, я пойму, если ты откажешься, — вздохнул Тор. — Я хотел предложить тебе улететь со мной. Знаю, ты скажешь, что мы из разных миров, но поверь мне, я найду выход…

— Согласен, — быстро сказал Баки, прервав Тора, и твердо повторил: — Я согласен идти с тобой куда угодно. Посмотри на них, — он кивнул на Гамору и Квилла. — Они столько времени были рядом, но каждый раз у них не получалось пойти навстречу друг другу, чтобы быть вместе. Ни к чему нам создавать себе препятствия, как думаешь?

Тор просиял и взял Баки за руку, говоря все одним своим взглядом. Обещая. Воодушевляя.

— Пойдемте уже запускать фейерверки! — сказал Ракета и повел всех за собой на улицу к «Милано», где уже все было готово.

— Стой! — неожиданно сказал Квилл.

— С чего это?

— Подожди немного, — Квилл улыбнулся недоумевающей Гаморе, и сверился с своим таймером.

Все выжидающе смотрели то на него, то на ночное небо, не понимая, чего им ожидать.

Через некоторое время Мантис вскрикнула:

— Смотрите!

Все подняли взгляд к небу и увидели небольшой корабль.

— Небула, — прошептала Гамора, а потом потрясенно посмотрела на Квилла.

— Я же обещал тебе, что в Рождество всегда происходит чудо, — он крепко обнял ее и поцеловал в висок.

***

Фейерверки озаряли небо мощными вспышками, создавая невероятные фигуры разных цветов и размеров. Никогда еще этот город не был свидетелем такого светопредставления.  
Баки посмотрел на Стражей Галактики в полном составе — счастливых и таких радостных, крепко сжимая руку Тора в своей руке, и поднял взгляд на него. Тор смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Баки стало невероятно тепло.

Теперь он точно мог сказать, что Рождество — время чудес.

А завтра наступит новый день для него и Тора.

Они будут вместе.

_Oh, baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay  
Let me love you, baby  
Let me love you._


End file.
